one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Becky Lynch vs Yang Xiao Long
Becky Lynch vs Yang Xiao Long is Peep4Life's one hundred and forty-fourth OMM. Description WWE vs RWBY! I'm still getting into the mania spirit after Bret Hart was assaulted at HoF. Can Yang derail the momentum of 'The Man'? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Intro Location: Fastlane (WWE) So, Ronda had just been down to the ring and made sure Becky was inserted into the Wrestlemania Main Event. As Charlotte left though, Vince appeared on the ramp. "Impressive, Becky. You managed to cheat your way to Wrestlemania... If you can beat another ''busty blonde that gets shoehorned into stories unnecessarily. Meet your new opponent: YANG XIAO LONG!" I Burn hit on the Titantron, and Yang made her way to the ring. Becky rolled her eyes. "Fine. I've already had a shot at slapping down one bland bimbo tonight. Guess this is round two!" '''Here comes a new challenger! Fight!' Yang flew at Becky in her typical style, punching Becky back into the ropes. She pummelled the Irish Lass Kicker, beating on her with straight right hands. Becky sold in the corner, but as soon as there was a pause, she rolled through and pinned Yang's shoulders to the mat. The huntress kicked out at two (you just know she'd have kick out powers beyond prime Hogan and Cena) and clocked Becky so hard that the huntress toppled out of the ring. Becky landed on her feet, and Yang scooted after her, looking for a tackle. Becky sidestepped and guided her shoulder first into the ring post. She then scooped her up for a Bexploder, throwing Yang over the announce table, where she decked Byron Saxton. She then did the most heroic thing anyone could do and punched Byron out, throwing his body at Becky to slow her down. And Becky did slow, but when Yang threw a punch, Becky dragged her to the floor and attempted the Disarmer. She tugged back on the arm, but Yang had just enough leverage to roll through and scoop up Becky. She then ran Lynch's back into the post and rolled her into the ring. Yang then fired Ember Celicas at Becky, forcing the bell to ring as the match was ruled a disqualification. Yang was confused, and looked around at the crowd booing her. The heat. It reminded her of an event the whole of RWBY and Rooster Teeth have forgotten - when she was booed out of the Vytal Festival years ago. Her PTSD of that day struck her, and then, so did a brutal chair shot to the head from Becky, sparking the huntress out. Becky then applied the Disarmer, and made Yang tap out - being absolutely adamant that she was now going to Wrestlemania! KO! Becky got up as Yang rolled out the ring. She pointed to the Wrestlemania sign (because it gives them a boost? Idk) Her theme song hit and immediately people began to type online about how they were the only one to not like Becky Lynch... Fickle fans. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Becky Lynch! (Now please win at Mania as well, thanks) She did, too. Category:Peep4Life Category:2019 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Cartoon vs real life One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees